


What If It's Us?

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Two Part Fanfiction of Lyon enjoying his most memorable winter season alongside the twins of Renais.





	What If It's Us?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains two separate parts that do not intertwine, therefore the relationships don't interfere.

What If?

Snow covered the entirety of Renais, a soft blanket of ice leaving the cold color covering even the castle. Opening the window in the guest bedroom I was staying in, a cool breeze filled the room and danced along my cheeks and nose.

Letting out an exhale, my breath begun to flow as a soft cloud would in breeze. This arguably had to have been the coldest the land has ever experienced, but it didn’t stop the people from enjoying the season.

Sounds of children playing filled the air as hundreds of thousands of people were outside enjoying this natural phenomenon. Families going out together for fun activities, friends and lovers creating even more memories.

If there was one thing I would say about this kingdom, it would be of all the love and beauty that is filled in every fibre of Renais. The smile on my face reminding me of how happy being here makes me, and it’s imprinted on my heart of how much I’ve grown attached to this kingdom. However, it isn’t just that, my reasoning for such feelings revolves around the two people that brought me to life.

Two siblings that opened my heart to so many different emotions and feelings, that even a vast library of works would not be able to help me comprehend the overwhelming sensations that only grew over time. Both Eirika and Ephriam helped me grow so much, and yet I’m the only one out of the three of us that isn’t growing strong.

Giving me no more time to ponder, a hard knock awoke me back to the life I should be looking forward in. Without any surprise, the man I’ve grown far too fond of entered with his ever so casual smile.

“It’s about time you woke up, I heard from Eirika that you were up all night reading. You know it’s not good to lose sleep like that.” His words would sound cold and stern to others, but all I could feel were caring words.

“Ephriam, good morning. Sorry, but I was on a lead to finding more research over my project I’ve been working on.” Ephraim sighed and placed his hands on his hips, looking at me with playful dismay.

“I suppose it can’t be helped, you’ve always been a bookworm, that and you always dedicate yourself fully to what you feel is right.” Without hesitation he walked up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close towards his chest. “Just don’t forget to take care of yourself, you know I worry about you over things like this.”

My veins felt thawed from the cold, a rush in emotions as all I could feel from this simple physical touch was of love. His warm hands then cupping my cheeks, then a smile that nearly brought me to the verge of blinding.  
Grabbing his hand, I rubbed his knuckles, easing the tension that I could sense from his eyes. He closed his eyes and rested his head into my hair, breathing soft and slowly. These were moments we shared in plenty, in our youth especially. Memories of Ephriam and Innes getting into ugly fights, and this method being the only way of calming him down.

“When did you become so tall, I could have sworn that we were the same height not too far back.” Ephraim made a soft chuckle and only shook his head while still having his face in my hair.

“Last time I checked, that was years ago, when we were only kids.” I opened his hand and rubbed his palm, feeling the rough skin and massaging it with my nimble hand.

We stayed there for what seemed like only minutes, but to Ephraim I could tell he wanted this to last a lifetime. With no hesitation at all he grabbed my hand and pulled me as if wanting to show me something special.

It wasn’t like Ephraim to be so abrupt, and quiet at that. The way his hand felt, the way he walked with so much impatience, this was a whole new side of Ephraim that only I was allowed to see, this part of him was reserved for me. He led us into his bedroom, and he threw open his wardrobe and began handing me garments to keep me warm.

I gave him a confused look and he merely flushed while continuing to be quiet. Then, with so much delicacy he begun to dress me properly, giving me mittens, a scarf, and a warmer robe as if we would be going outside. He then dressed into warmer attire and then like a natural motion he grabbed my hand again, except this time I walked at his side.

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to show you, but I’ve never been able to because this is your first time visiting during winter.” We walked through the castle, going through many halls and corridors, and then we stopped in front of the large door that would open up to the outside garden. “This isn’t usually like me, but I wanted to show you what I find so beautiful about this time of year.”

Slowly he opened up the door, revealing an ice palace. Ice sickles hanging from the stone arches, snow blanketing every bush and tree, and what stood out most were the flowers. One might think of them as just frozen over, but in truth these flowers only grew during the winter, and they resemble an creation of beautiful glass.

I walked over to a collection of them, plucking it from the ground and staring at it in awe. I’ve only heard so much of a tale as this, but here it was, right in front of me. Looking back at Ephraim, I could see the warmest smile I’ve ever seen him equipped with. However, this was even more than that, he was accomplished.

I showed him the flower, and he took it into his hand and crushed it. In surprise I stared at him in astonishment, but then he opened his hands to what looked like silver dust. He softly blew into his palm and suddenly a flurry of snow danced around the area as the dust blew between the air.

The air begun to sing, like an orchestra of sound, the flowers turning into even more clouds of flurries. Ephraim grabbed my hands and begun to dance with me, leading the steps and sways. Keeping in time to the sounds and gales, it was like a stage we occupied with all the spotlight on us.

Laughs escaped from my mouth, and a warm bright red face is what I was met with, one with the largest smile that could ever be created. We danced and danced, and our footprints eventually filled every spot in which the snow filled. Ephriam twirled me, picked me up, our hearts resonating with each other as we got lost in what seemed to be a moment that only we could share.

Then, I tripped while following his step, but with his strong arms he caught me, our faces near one another. Another laugh escaping me, and then a storm of laughter escaping from Ephraim, reacting in him placing our foreheads together.

I then pulled him down towards the ground, having a hilarious face in return as Ephraim was shocked to be got off guard. I fell on my back, my clothes beginning to be damp from the snow, Ephraim hovering over me with his hands and legs to the side of my body, his face hovering above mine.

Ephriam’s face was full crimson, the flurries calming down and landing slowly and softly onto us. He was panting softly, his breath tickling my face. Though, if I knew him this long, I would say that Ephraim always had a surprise up his sleeve, and he surely did.

Slowly he connected our lips, cupping my face with his ever warm hands, my whole body felt ignited, a small fire burning into a large arc of flame. With my breath taken he pulled away, a soft smile filling his face.

“I think I’m in love with you, do you think you could find some research that will help me cure this aching heart?” Ephraim asked in a playfully innocent tone.

I sat up slightly, pulled him from his collar and kissed him, his lips being rough but soft at the same time, he melted into my touch, and the world stopped around us. Our hearts connecting and warming the ice that built up around our hearts.

“Is that cure enough? Or do you need more doses?” I gave him a playful smirk, earning a surprising blush from the man I adored all my life, and this marked the end of a cold winter, helping transform our world into a spring of rebirth.  
____________________________________________________________________________

It’s Us?

Grunting and yelling sounded as I watched Ephraim and Innes bicker once again. Both claiming to be the better ice skater. What was planned to be a reunion between us all turned into a competition for the two’s desire for Eirika’s attention.

Watching the conflict from afar, I was accompanied with Tana, Princess of Frelia. While we had only met once, we never tried to keep in touch. Though, her bright nature and enthusiasm reminded me much of how Eirika acts.

“I’ve known that my brother always acted like this, but I’ve never seen Ephraim so riled up before, it’s kind of exciting seeing this new side of him.” Tana had a sparkle in her eyes, and a smile that could wipe away all dread.

“From as long as I could remember of him, he’s always been one to try and receive some form of recognition from me and Eirika, but I think what he’s doing is just protecting his sister.” She asked me what I meant by protect, and I responded with a memory of Ephraim sulking for a week because Innes had proposed to Eirika when we were all kids.

Ephraim and Innes had their foreheads placed against each other, pushing into one another with a death glare that not even mortal enemies could have. Eirika looked about done with their squabble and skated towards me.

Her grace and elegance always captivated me, taking my breath away with every breath she has ever taken. Her hair was tied back to keep it out of the way while skating, and she looked like a Valkyrie reincarnated, but instead of a battle, she was merely dancing along the ice.

“Lyon, Tana, come skate with me!” Eirika had a warm smile, always able to bring a smile to my face and bring me back to my senses when lost in despair. 

Without hesitation, Tana began to skate, pulling her brother away from Ephraim who continued to give him a glare. The lake we were on looked as beautiful as it ever did in summer, but what couldn’t be replaced was the beauty in a goddess such as Eirika who owned the entire stage of the ice.

Eirika saw my hesitation however, and went to sit next to me. I immediately felt my body go tense with her eyes staring at me. She placed a warm hand on mine, and I could feel all the tension relieve.

“Are you feeling okay Lyon, I hope you didn’t get ill from being out in the cold.” She looked so worried, and it hurt my heart to see her expression that was filled with such worry and concern towards someone like me.

“I assure you I’m not sick! I’m just, feeling uneasy.” I placed my hood on, hiding my face from Eirika who only pulled it down and saw my flushed face. “I don’t know how to skate, and quite frankly I’m afraid to try.” I put my hood back on and curled up into my knees.

She didn’t pressure me, she didn’t try to invade my space, she just lent a caring hand and gave me continued support that she’s always given to me. I felt ashamed that I was scared of such a thing, but in fear I didn’t want to embarass myself.

“I’ll teach you, I’m not the best at it either, but I’ll be there to help.” Eirika stood up, extending her hand out to me, and without a second thought I grabbed it.

Eirika pulled me from the bench, the blades of the shoes being hard to walk in. Eirika stepped onto the ice as if it was nothing, feeling scared to death, I wouldn’t budge from the snow that kept me balanced. 

“I don’t think I can do it Eirika.” She smiled, and extended her other hand to me, I slowly took it and she pulled me onto the ice.

Immediately losing my balance, and if it wasn’t for Eirika I would have fallen face first into the ice. She helped to pull me back up, and I was shaking from head to toe in anxiety. But, a sudden realization hit me, I was standing on the ice, even with support, I was standing on the ice.

“See, you’re capable of much more than you give yourself credit for!” Eirika and I shared a small laugh, and she begun to teach me how to skate.

We started off with basic movements, just learning how to move, and then how to stop. It took me awhile to get the hang of it, but I was able to skate without her hand to help guide me. However, I longed for that sensation of her warm heart once again.

In a quick motion I grabbed Eirika’s hand, pulling her towards me. She had a shocked expression on her face, and her eyes looked as if she were floating in a heavenly state. I kicked off the ice, and lead her around the lake.

All of the shine of the ice, all of the snowflakes that piled, all of the soft breezes could never be enough to amount to the beauty that the princess of Renais embodied. Not even the frozen lake, so beautiful and serene could amount to all that is Eirika.

“You picked it up quite fast, I’m happy you trusted me enough to try it.” Eirika smiled and stopped us, placing her head into my shoulder.

I held her close to me, hugging her close and feeling an overwhelming sensation of happiness filling my cold heart. She was the only person that could make me feel as such, and I felt as if I didn’t deserve such treatment.

“Eirika, I’ll prove to you that I’m the better skater.” I took a large gulp and took us off once again.

She stared into my eyes with awe, her hair gracefully dancing in the wind as we spun loops and streaks into the ice. The blades cutting into the lake and our steps moving in sync, causing the ice to sing along to our shared rhythm.

Picking her up, she let a gasp escape, I spun her around, twirling her back onto the ice. My face was heated with a smile, our dance of ice that belonged to us only. Carving our emotions into the sentiment of the season.

Then, I suddenly stopped us, catching Eirika off guard. Placing my arm to her back, supporting her as I softly placed my lips against mine. Her hands found their way against my chest, her hands laid comfortably against my frail body.

Pulling back, her face was flushed, and the brightest smile could be seen pictured on her beautiful face. I carefully brushed some stray hairs from her face and felt even more mesmerized in the sight of such a perfect woman.

“How was that? It might not have been the best, but I surely put my all into it.” Without a response, Eirika pulled my hood down onto my head and pulled it while kissing me once more.

Her soft lips had me filled with such energy that even magic couldn’t even compare to. The world couldn’t stop time for such a moment to be captured forever. Something so complex as love that even I didn’t understand until I stopped trying to fight and understand it, and all I simply needed to do was open up my heart.

“I’d say by far you’re the better skater, just don’t let Innes or my brother know I said that.” She laughed and we shared another kiss, this one bringing the light that had been missing back into my heart.


End file.
